


I’ll be home for Christmas

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Jongin, Melliflour Bed&Breakfast'ın iyi huylu sahibiyken Sehun ona delicesine aşık nişanlısıydı.





	I’ll be home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’ll be home for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363756) by chippawabrike. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

Kapının üzerindeki birkaç dalı budamak için merdivenin üzerine çıkarak eğildiğinde çobanpüskülü Jongin’in bileğini çizmişti. Sendeleyerek düşme tehlikesi atlatmıştı ama doğrulmayı başardığında memnun olmuş gülümsemesiyle eserine baktı.

Pencerenin dışarısında karla kaplanmış buzlu ağaçlar yanlarından geçen habersiz yolcuların saçlarına kar damlalarını bırakıyordu. Çocuklar kızarmış yanakları ve ıslanmış sırtlarıyla parkta oynarken, yetişkinler içeride sıcak kakao ve diğer içeceklere sığınmışlardı.

Jongin’in kendi yemek masası, yatağının sakinleri ve kahvaltısıyla doluydu; rastgele yabancılar vakit geçirmek ve sıcak lamba ışığının altında daha iyi yemek için toplanmıştı. Jongin gururlu gülümsemesiyle konuşlarını izliyordu, eğlendiklerini görmekten mutlu olmuştu.

Hindi akşam için hazırlanıp fırında kızartılmıştı ve Jongin hızla kontrol ettikten sonra dışarıdaki dekorasyonları kontrol etmek için mutfaktan ayrıldı.

“Seunghyun! Ağaç düzenlemesi nasıl gidiyor?” Jongin ısınmak için kollarını etrafına sararken işçisine seslendi.

“Mükemmel – bekle, hey! Bu gece bunu mu giyeceksin?” Seunghyun sorduğunda Jongin kafasıyla onayladı. “Yakışıklı görünüyorsun.”

“Teşekkürler, kibar beyefendi.” Jongin alaylı bir resmiyetle konuşarak Seunghyun’a öpücük attı ve soğuktan içeriye kaçarak onu orada bıraktı.

Noel için Jongin’in boş yeri olmamasına rağmen her zaman boş bekletilen bir yeri vardı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

O gece tüm konuklar odalarına çekildiğinde Jongin resepsiyoncusu (ve komşusu) Taemin’i B&B’den çıkarken görmüştü. Yumuşak pijamasıyla yatağına girerek bilgisayarını açtı. Bilgisayar ekranı açılırken beyaz ışık yüzünü aydınlatmıştı ve Skype’a tıkladığında maviye dönmüştü.

Biraz sürmüştü ama sonunda Sehun’un imgesi göründü ve Jongin gülümsemesini durduramadı. Vakit kaybetmeden ‘Video araması’na tıkladı.

Bir süre genç çift kamera ekranının yardımıyla bile olsa birbirlerini görebilmenin sevinciyle birbirlerini izlediler.

“Jongin…” Sehun fısıldadı. “Çok güzel görünüyorsun.”

Jongin kıkırdadı ve bileğini diğer bacağının üzerine atarken elini çenesine koydu.

“Teşekkürler,” yumuşak bir sesle cevap verdi. “Yorgun görünüyorsun.”

“Yorgunum,” Sehun iç çekti. “Bitirmemiz gereken büyük bir anlaşma vardı… ve hala ‘evde çalışma’ projesi üzerinde çalışıyorum.”

“Seni özledim.”

“Bende seni özledim tatlım.” Yumuşak bir gülümseme Sehun’un dudaklarını süsledi. “Nasılsın? Seunghyun seni yalnız bırakıyor mu?”

“Çoğu zaman.” Jongin güldü.

“Hey, bu ne demek oluyor?” Sehun alayla karşılık verdi.

“Seunghyun ne derse desin, ben her zaman sana ait olacağım çünkü seni seviyorum demek.”

“Bende seni seviyorum Jongin.”

“Sen… sen—“

“Noel için evde olacağım.”

Jongin neşeyle cıvıldamaya başladı, sırıtışı mutluluğunu anlatıyordu.

“Bunu duyduğuma çok sevindim.” Jongin fısıldadı ve Sehun’un yüzüne dokunmak için ekrana uzandı. “Benimle uyu?”

“Olur. İçin rahat olsun.”

Jongin başını sallayarak örtülerin altına girdi ve Sehun’un yastığını arkasına yaslayarak bilgisayarı başının yanına koyup sevgilisinin gözlerinin içine baktı.

“Eve gelmen için sabırsızlanıyorum.” Jongin bir süre sonra konuştu, gözleri uykuluydu. “Bana sarılman için sabırsızlanıyorum.”

Jongin kirpikleri titreşerek koyu gözlerini örterken Sehun sevimli bebeğini yüzündeki sıcacık gülümsemeyle izliyordu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Jongin’in alarmı sabah erkenden çalmıştı ve Sehun’un boş otel odasının görüntüsüyle uyanmıştı. Odaya göz gezdirerek hızlıca giyindi ve motosikletinin anahtarını alarak odadan çıktı.

Şehir dükkanlara girerek sevdiklerine en güzel hediyeleri arayan neşeli insanlarla canlanmıştı.

Fırının kapısı Jongin içeri girerken çınladı. Hızla tezgaha giderek ekmeğini koydu; yeni pişmiş ekmeğin kokusunu içine çekerken gözleri neşeyle parlıyordu. Küçük dükkanın sahibi Jongin’in memnuniyetle kabul ettiği tereyağıyla beraber fişini verirken gülümsüyordu. Dışarı çıkınca ellerini ovuşturdu.

Motosikletiyle dönerken Jongin günün ihtiyaçları için çiçekçiye, bilgisayar dükkanına ve manava uğramıştı. Bunning’den ayrılırken şehrin küçük butiğinin vitrinine baktığında özel bir rafa yerleştirilmiş parlak kırmızı süveter dikkatini çekti.

Birkaç saniye düşündükten sonra Jongin yeni bir süvetere ihtiyacı olduğuna karar vermişti ve Sehun her zaman ona kırmızıyı yakıştırırdı.

 _‘Bir taşla iki kuş vuracaksın adamım,’_ diye düşündü.

Daha sonra şöminenin orada yaşlı Auntie Mavis ile buluştuğunda şömineden süveterine yansıyan alevlerin görüntüsüne hayran kalmıştı Jongin.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Jongin ve Sehun birkaç gün konuşmadılar; ya Sehun geç saate çalışıyor ya da Jongin konuşları eğlendirmek ve profesyonel hizmet vermekle meşgul oluyordu.

Noel’e iki gün kalmıştı ve tarihin bu kadar yaklaşmasıyla Jongin yemek yapmak, temizlik, müşterileri eğlendirmek ve B&B’nin sahibi olduğu birkaç evin çevresinde çeşitli işler yapmakla meşguldü.

“Zitao, en yakın çocukluk arkadaşımsın ama jambonu yakmamaya çalışır mısın?” Jongin büyük mutfağa girerken söyledi ve parmağını masadaki karışıma daldırarak tadına baktı; tanıdık tatla gülümsedi. “Harika olmuşlar Taozi!”

“Herkes öyle diyor!”

Diğer görevliler odaları temizleyip dekorasyonları asarken bazıları Seunghyun’a bahçe dekorasyonunda yardım ediyordu.

Kızarmış yanakları ve karışmış saçlarıyla Jongin kollarını ceketinin içine soktu, Zitao’nun kalın, zümrüt yeşili atkısını boynuna doladı ve kapıya yöneldi. Ama bu sefer dışarı çıkamadan birisinin omzuna çarpmıştı.

“Uh… Jongin, selam.” Tuhaf bir ses konuştu. “Harika görünüyorsun… gerçekten.”

“Minho?” lisedeki sevgilisini kapıda görünce Jongin apışıp kalmıştı oracıkta. “Burada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Seni görmeye geldim. En iyi yatak ve kahvaltı ödüllerinde resmini gördüm ve adresini buldum—“

“Hayır, Minho. Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Jongin sertçe tekrarladı.

“Şey,” Minho durakladı, arkasına sakladığı büyük buket kırmızı gülleri ortaya çıkardı. Güllerin rengi karın parlaklığında sıradışı görünüyordu. “Bize yeni bir şans verir misin merak ediyordum…”

“Üzgünüm Minho ama sevgilim var.” Jongin hafifçe gülümsedi. “Sahip olduğumuz şey harikaydı ama sona erdi, artık büyüdük.” Minho’nun elini nazikçe okşayarak arkasını döndü.

“Sevgilin mi var?” Minho şaşkındı.

“Evet. Aslında dört yıllık partnerim Sehun’la nişanlıyım.”

Aniden Minho uzanarak Jongin’in bileğini kavradı ve alyansını aramaya başladı; Jongin’in yüzük parmağında sade, gümüş bir yüzük vardı.

“Bu çok _sade_ ,” Minho mırıldandı ve Jongin eline çekerek eski sevgilisinden bir adım uzaklaştı.

“Hayır, o çok güzel. _Bize_ ait.” Jongin sevgilisinin hatırlatıcısını okşarken sertçe konuştu. “Hoşça kal Minho. Mutlu Noeller.”

Jongin, Minho’yu orada üşümüş ve şaşkın bir halde bırakarak uzaklaştı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Jongin tek başına kalınca kendini kaybolmuş gibi hissetmişti.

Kendisiyle çelişiyordu; sessizlik ve durağanlığı seviyordu ama diğerlerinin etrafında koşturmacasını tercih ediyordu. Sehun onun sesi ve hareketiydi; parlayan gözleri ve canlı tavırlarıyla Jongin anında Sehun’un kaybolmuş küçük yavru köpeğine dönüşüyordu.

Jongin, Sehun’u her şeyden ve herkesten fazla seviyordu. Jongin’in tek istediği Sehun’a kendini tamamen vermekti ve karşılığında bir şeye ihtiyacı yoktu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

O gece Jongin evi kilitleyerek caddeye çıktı, buz gibi hava yüzüne çarpmıştı. Kar yağıyordu, küçük kar taneleri her yere savrularak rüzgarla dans ediyorlardı. Jongin ellerini cebine sokarak bakışlarını yerdeki karlara çevirdi.

Gece karanlık, gece yarısı mavisi bir renkteydi ve Jongin kendine düşünmek için biraz zaman yaratıyordu.

Başta Melliflour’da organize edeceği şeyleri düşünmüştü ama düşünceleri her zamanki gibi Sehun’a kaymıştı. Sevgilisinin kendisine iyi bakıp bakmadığını, yemek yiyip yemediğini, yeterli uyuyup uyumadığını merak ediyordu. Döndüğünde Sehun’un farklı görünüp görünmeyeceğini de merak ediyordu (o gideli 2 ay olmuştu ve bilgisayar ekranı artık yetmiyordu).

Jongin parka girdi ve ortadaki büyük meşe ağacından sarkan çubuğu koparmak için ilerledi. Gülümseyerek çubuğu kopardı ve sonuna şekilsiz bir şey çizdi. Eğilerek dişleriyle eldiveni çıkardı ve parmağıyla kazıdığı **_‘S+J’_** harflerini okşadı.

Lambanın ışığı sağ tarafına vururken ay ışığı sol tarafını aydınlatmıştı; Jongin’in yanaklarından düşen yalnızlık gözyaşlarını.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

**Kimden: Sehun**

**-Bugün nasılsın?**

Jongin gülümseyerek cevap vermeden önce sevinçle telefonu göğsüne bastırarak sarıldı.

_Kime: Sehun_

_-Harikayım^^ Öpücüklerini özlüyorum._

**Kimden: Sehun**

**-Ah~ Bende seni özledim <3 (Bu bir kalp mi oluyor??)**

_Kime: Sehun_

_-Evet! Doğru yaptın ;D_

Jongin’in göz kapakları Sehun’un mesajlarını beklerken düşmeye başlamıştı. En sonunda pes ederek hızla resmini çekti ve sevgilisine gönderdikten sonra uykunun kollarına kendini bıraktı.

*

Sehun’un telefonu bir süre sonra titremişti. Mesajı açtığında nişanlısının sevimli suratı kalbini hızlandırmıştı. Jongin yatağa kıvrılmıştı, göz kapakları ağırlaşmış haldeydi ve saçları dağınıkça alnına dökülüyordu. Fotoğraftan gördüğü kadarıyla Jongin çıplak uyuyordu (her zamanki gibi) ve bu düşünce Sehun’u delirtiyordu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

“Jongin?”

“Efendim, Kwon dede?” Jongin Melliflour’un sahibine gülümsedi.

“Buraya yaptıklarına bayıldım.” Kwon dede kabaca söyleyerek kafasını salladı. “Bana küçükken kullandığım yerimi hatırlatıyor.”

“Çok teşekkür ederim efendim! Bu Noel’de geleneksel bir görüntünün güzel olacağını düşündüm.” Jongin coşkuyla cevap verdi, gözleri parlıyordu.

“Harika şeyler yapmışsın. Mutlu Noeller.”

“Size de mutlu Noeller efendim.”

*

Bugünün Noel arifesi olduğunu düşününce küçük şehirdeki herkes Melliflour’un büyük yemek masasında kutlama yemeğinde toplanmıştı. Jongin kapıda herkesi selamlayarak iyi dileklerini kabul ediyordu.

Tabak tabak yemek servis ediliyordu; kızarmış hindiden, ev yapımı elma şarabına, ağızda eriyen tereyağlı tartlardan, kristal tabaklarda sunulan tuzlu fıstıklara kadar her şey vardı. Jongin masanın başına oturmuş herkese gülümsüyordu.

Noel Jongin’in mevsimiydi. Meşgul olmayı, dekorasyonlar hazırlamayı ve saatlerini mutfakta geçirmeyi seviyordu. Yeni kişilerle tanışmayı ve sosyalleşmeyi seviyordu. Karın yanaklarına düşmesini; süveterinin içine giren soğuğu ve etrafındakilerle aile olma hissini seviyordu.

Çocukların dışarıda plastik ren geyiğiyle oynama sesine Jongin kafasını çevirdiğinde Sehun’un arabasının ön kapıda olduğunu fark etmişti.

Hızla Jongin’in sandalyesi geriye itildi ve ön kapıya doğru koşturdu; hızlanan kalbiyle nişanlısına koşuyordu. Sehun arkasını dönüp Jongin’i görünce koşturarak yarı yolda onu karşıladı.

Sehun sevgilisini kollarına aldığında iç çekti, alınlarını birbirine yaslayarak Jongin’in koyu saçlarından damlayan kar tanelerini izledi. İnsanlar kapıya çıkarak genç çiftin kavuşmasını izlerken gülüşüp sohbet ediyorlardı.

“Neden ağlıyorsun?” Sehun kıkırdayarak nazikçe sevgilisinin yaşlarını sildi. “Noel’de evde olacağımı söylemiştim.”

“Sadece, _seni seviyorum.”_ Jongin burnunu çekti ve yüzünü elleri arasına alarak Sehun’u öptü.

Sehun kayıp zamanlarını telafi edercesine tutkuyla öpüşürken onu yerden hafifçe kaldırarak Jongin’i kendi bedenine yasladı.

“Yakın zamanda evlenelim, tamam mı?” Sehun geri çekildiklerinde fısıldadı; tatlı çöreğinin ifadesini izlerken hayran kalmıştı.

“Evet.” Jongin’in dudakları titriyordu. “Evet, lütfen.”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Jongin Noel sabahı çocukların neşeyle cıvıldama seslerine ve Sehun’un çıplak teninin görüntüsüne uyanmıştı; Sehun’un saçları dağınıktı ve boynu aşk ısırıklarıyla bezeliydi.

“Günaydın.” Sehun boğuk sesiyle fısıldayınca Jongin’in kuyruk sokumuna titreşimler gönderdi.

“Mutlu Noeller!” Jongin neşeyle söyleyerek sevgilisini tatlı bir öpücüğe çekti. Kollarını Sehun’un omzuna dolayarak onu sıkıca sarmaladı. “Oh, yanımda olduğun için çok mutluyum!”

Sehun sevgilisi onu bırakana kadar dramatik bir şekilde öksürdü ve sonra geri çekilerek Jongin’in yüzünü okşadı. “Bende.”

“Hadi, hediyen aşağıda seni bekliyor.”

Jongin’in gözleri kocaman olmuştu, başını itaatkarca sallayarak yataktan kalktı ve kırmızı süveterini giydikten sonra yaralı kalçalarının üzerine pantolonunu geçirdi. Sehun’un parmakları onunkilere dolandı ve genç aşıklar beraber aşağıya indiler.

Merdivenlerin sonunda Sehun, Jongin’in gözlerini kapatarak onu oturma odasına yönlendirdi. Jongin soldaki yerini bildiği ağaca dokunmak için elini kaldırdı ve parmaklarıyla incik boncuğa dokununca kıkırdadı.

“Şimdi bebeğim. Uzunca sana Noel için ne alacağımı düşündüm. Ve… ne kadar çok bir çocuk istediğini düşündüm.” Sehun durakladığında Jongin ellerinin altında gerilmişti. “Henüz bir tane çocuğumuz olamaz o yüzden sana… dublörünü aldım.”

Sehun ellerini çekti ve Jongin Auntie Mavis’in kucağındaki küçük kahverengi yavru köpeği gördü. Gözleri mutlulukla parlıyordu ve ilerleyerek yavru köpeği hevesle kucağına aldı. Önce sabırsızca havlamıştı daha sonra Jongin sevgiyle onu göğsüne sarınca sızlanarak yerine kurulmuştu.

“Oh Sehun! Seni seviyorum!” Jongin bağırarak sevgilisinin kollarına atıldı ve onu neşeyle öptü.

“Bende seni seviyorum, benim güzel Jongin’im.” Sehun güldü, gururlu gülümsemesiyle köpeğe bakmıştı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Fazla söze gerek yok, Sehun Noel listesi için yazdığı her şeyi almıştı o gece; çekici kirpikleri, dağınık çikolata rengi saçlarıyla büyük kırmızı hediye paketine sarılıp güzelce hazırlanmış bir Jongin.

Sehun o gece geç saatlerde sevgilisinin yumuşak bedenini severken evinde olduğunu biliyordu.

_Noel için zamanında evine gelmişti._

 

 

 

_**The END.** _


End file.
